


Idol Wars - A la recherche des nouvelles stars

by Elica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Asexual!Rey, Everybody is stupid except Leia, F/M, Idols!AU, Kylo Ren is a drama queen, M/M, Millicent is there, Multi, Music!AU, My first Star Wars fic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: Décidé à enfin couper le cordon avec une très envahissante famille, Ben Solo, renommé Kylo Ren, va devenir la plus grande star de rock de tous les temps. Ne sachant par où commencer, il se retrouve presque par hasard à jouer avec Armitage Hux, bassiste mystérieux amoureux des chats. Accompagnés d'une seconde guitariste, Phasma, et d'un batteur invisible sans personnalité, ils doivent monter un groupe correct et, surtout, décrocher leur tickets pour le grand concours télé qui leur ouvrira les portes du star system : Idol Wars !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou !  
> Voici donc ma première fic Star Wars, bien que je sois fan de la franchise depuis... pfiou... 1983 environ ^^  
> Merci à @jesuisbetejesuispatissiere de m'avoir poussé à passer le pas !  
> "Idol Wars" est ma participation au Festival de Fanfic Francophones Kylux.  
> Je mettrai à jour deux fois par semaine, normalement (mercredi et samedi)

**Chapitre 1**

 

 

Les rues de la ville disparaissaient sous les couches de neige épaisse et glacée. Peu de voitures circulaient encore à cette heure de la nuit, et même les néons des bars et des affiches publicitaires peinaient à crever l'obscurité.

Kylo remonta le col de son manteau par dessus sa trop mince écharpe. Ses pieds étaient trempés ; le plastique de ses bottes ayant cédé depuis longtemps face à l'humidité des trottoirs. Il n'avait même plus assez de monnaie pour prendre le métro et rentrer chez lui, la queue entre les jambes, littéralement. D'un coup d'épaule il tenta de remonter son bien le plus précieux sur son épaule : l'étui de cuir renforcé contenant sa précieuse guitare. Un mec louche avait tenté de la lui acheter plus tôt dans la soirée ; Kylo, s'il n'avait été aussi chargé, lui aurait volontiers fait part de ce qu'il pensait d'une telle proposition, avec ses poings.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il abîme son précieux chargement. Il avait fini par céder une montre à l'odieux personnage, en échange d'assez d'argent pour se payer à manger.

Il s'éloignait de plus en plus du centre ville touristique et pénétra dans un parc, à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir : une baraque à frite, une cabane de gardien, voire même une grotte oubliée des clochards et des pigeons.

Il dut se contenter d'un recoin de cabine téléphonique – cela existait encore ! - et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il était loin de sa famille, loin de ses obligations, et il n'avait jamais été plus heureux au monde ! Même s'il avait très froid.

 

***

 

– Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

Leia Organa soupira devant le hochement de tête de son garde du corps. Elle lui tourna le dos et rejoignit la cuisine, où elle se servit un grand verre de vin. Inutile de se bercer d'illusions, son grand dadais de fils avait encore fugué, et il reviendrait bien assez tôt à la maison.

Si seulement il avait pu un peu mieux choisir le timing de sa dernier crise d'ado, cela lui aurai évité, à elle, de se remuer les méninges.

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit et elle soupira à nouveau.

Non, pas maintenant !

– Ah, ah ! Pour une fois, ma chérie, je ne suis pas en retard !

– Tu as vingt ans de retard !

Han s'arrêta en plein mouvement, les bras engoncés dans sa veste en cuir. LA seule et l'unique, celle qu'il traînait comme un paillasson avec lui depuis plus de trente ans. Leia soupira encore et sortit un autre verre à vin de l'armoire. Elle le remplit à moitié et le tendit au bassiste le plus poilu de ce côté de la galaxie.

– Alors Chewie a le droit de boire mais pas moi ?

– Plus depuis la fête du Nouvel An de 2001.

– Tu penses encore à ça ?

Leia ne s'abaissa même pas à répondre. Han ne s'en offusqua pas ; ils fonctionnaient ainsi depuis presque quarante ans, et ni leur mariage ni leur divorce n'avaient rien changé à cela. Mais là où Han se disputait avec elle avec légèreté et un sourire qu'il croyait encore enjôleur à son âge, Leia y mettait plus de colère froide que d'habitude.

Elle retourna dans le salon et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé.

Han eut l'amabilité d'attendre une dizaine de minutes avant de la rejoindre.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est le concours qui te met dans tous ces états ?

– Ben a fugué.

– Encore ?

 

***

 

Les rues de la ville sous la neige avaient un côté romantique un peu désespéré qui ne déplaisait pas à Kylo. Encore plus quand les beaux amas blanc se transformaient en tas informe grisâtres sous les roues des voitures.

Il sourit d'un air entendu, bien que personne ne le regardât à ce moment-là, et vida son verre de café. Il se brûla la langue et cela lui permit d'enclencher sa phase de mauvaise humeur du matin. Il se sentit tout revigoré et assez hargneux pour aller payer sa nuit d'hôtel au comptoir.

Le fait même qu'il ait été obligé de prendre une chambre au lieu d'être le courageux _hobo_ transgressif qu'il était en réalité le rendit d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. Quel gâchis d'argent ! Un argent qu'il n'avait pas bien entendu. C'était un révolté, un voyou, un punk, un vrai ! Mais bon, entre un froid de canard et un lit king size dans une chambre chauffée, il lui aurait fallu plus d'arguments pour résister. Il n'avait pas de monnaie peut-être, mais une carte gold quand même !

Et puis, se dit-il en sortant finalement dans la rue, les plus grandes stars du rock n'avaient-elles pas la réputation de détruire des chambres d'hôtels luxueuses ?

Kylo regretta un instant du coup d'avoir fait le lit et étendu les serviettes de bain avant de partir.

Personne ne voudrait d'une star déchue trop polie.

Son accès de conscience professionnelle s'évanouit cependant quand il arriva devant les portes de Dark Records. Elles ne payaient pas forcément de mine, mais Kyllo avait bien révisé ses leçons : il s'agissait de la plus grande boîte de production du monde ! Oui, même plus grande que Organa Music, présidée par Grand-Maman Organa. La vieille schnock pensait qu'elle dirigeait le monde la musique, mais que dalle ! Kylo se trouvait devant la source même de toute inspiration artistique des vrais rockeurs.

La porte grinça et il dut forcer un peu, un tout petit peu, pour faire sauter le verrou. Au moins il n'y avait pas de cadenas comme la dernière fois.

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, sauta par dessus une marche manquante, mit un coup de pied dans un rat, et fracassa la porte du bureau principal de Dark Records.

Un chat feula. Un gros chat roux très laid.

Kylo se mit en position pour le tacler quand un raclement de gorge l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

– On ne touche pas à Millicent.

Le taux de glace de la voix aurait pu concurrencer la froideur qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Kylo se retourna. Il pensait vraiment être seul ici, à déterrer les secrets de Dark Records et à vouloir devenir la rock star qu'il était désigné à être depuis toujours.

Un jeune homme lui faisait face, trop droit pour être honnête et engoncé dans un costume bien trop étroit pour lui. Et puis c'était un rouquin sans poil, ce qui perturba un peu Kylo, qui ne connaissait qu'un seul autre rouquin, connu pour être le bassiste le plus poilu de ce côté de la galaxie.

Kylo reprit ses esprit rapidement :

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est une propriété privée !

L'inconnu haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

– Oui, je sais. Je l'ai achetée.

– Impossible.

– Si, très possible. Cela n'a pas été facile mais je possède cet endroit depuis… trois mois, cinq jours et dix heures.

Le sourcil dédaigneux s'accompagna d'un sourire narquois. Kylo avait envie de lui donner des baffes.

– Je veux des preuves !

Et l'inconnu de lui sortir un acte de vente et un titre de propriété en bonne et due forme.

– Damned ! Cette vieille fripouille de Jabba n'aura pas hésité à dilapider MON héritage !

– Plaît-il ?

Kylo avait envie de détruire quelque chose, mais ses bonnes manières, inculquées de force par sa mère, reprirent légèrement le dessus.

– Cet endroit m'appartient ! Spirituellement et génétiquement.

– Oh, les familles royales, ça va un moment. J'ai acheté cet endroit selon les bonnes lois du capitalisme, et maintenant je vous prie de quitter les lieux, monsieur Solo.

– Je m'appelle Kylo Ren.

L'autre lui tourna le dos et se pencha pour ranger ses papier dans un sac de cuir. Son pantalon était vraiment très serré. Kylo s'en offusqua. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à casser quelque chose avant de faire une vraie bêtise.

– Mais bien sûr. Maintenant, partez, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Kylo croisa les bras : – Et quel genre de travail ?

Sans répondre, l'inconnu commença à installer du matériel sur un des bureaux, un ordinateur et un enregistreur, des papiers, un portable et encore plein de choses bien inutiles. Comme un arbre à chat. D'où sortait-il ce grand machin Kylo n'avait vraiment pas envie de le savoir. Pas du tout.

– Bon, je dois accueillir les candidats, donc si vous n'avez plus rien à faire là…

– Mais c'est l'ancienne boîte de mon grand-père quand même !

– Pas vraiment. La boîte a été monté par le grand Pal Patine. Le grand-père de Ben Solo n'en était qu'une des stars.

– LA PLUS GRANDE !

– Oui, oui.

L'homme s'assit et posa les coudes sur le bureau, le menton dans ses mains.

– Vous êtes encore là ?

Ben… Non, Kylo Ren fulminait. Mais il n'allait pas s'abaisser à éclater devant cet olibrius.

– Non, je reste.

– Seulement si vous savez faire de la musique et chanter. Je peux vous faire passer une audition. Mais sinon, ouste !

Kylo avait bien trop de fierté pour se laisser faire par un freluquet comme lui. Il reprit sa guitare et fit demi-tour sans demander son reste.

 

***

 

Bon, ok, il avait quand même envie de savoir ce que mijotait le rouquin obséquieux et son chat maléfique. De plus, il y avait une file d'une vingtaine de personnes maintenant devant le bâtiment de Dark Records. Cela attisa sa curiosité.

Kylo se mit au bout de la file et sortit son portable pour patienter.

Il vira les quarante-deux messages de maman, le seul et unique message de son géniteur – il pensait vraiment avoir réussi à bloquer son numéro – et effaça toutes les pubs et spams qui envahissaient sa boîte mail. Il lui resta en tout et pour tout un mail, LE mail qui l'avait fait fuir son appartement pour vivre la vie de rebelle dont il rêvait depuis tout petit.

 

> **From : New Galaxy Prod.**
> 
> **To : BS1977KingOfEmpire**
> 
>  
> 
> **Subject** : Concours international de groupes de rock.
> 
>  
> 
> **Text** :
> 
> Bonjour,
> 
> En tant qu'abonné de notre page, nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer le lancement du grand concours New Galaxy Prod, à la recherche de la nouvelle star du rock !
> 
> Les inscriptions seront ouvertes jusqu'au 31 décembre 20.., à toute personne majeure. Vous pouvez vous présenter en solo ou en groupe, et aurez à jouer deux morceaux, dont un de votre composition, devant un jury trié sur le volet. Vous trouverez en pièce jointe les divers endroits où ces qualifications auront lieu de janvier à juin 20..
> 
> En cas de réussite, vous participerez au grand show télévisé de New Galaxy Prod : **IDOL WARS**  !
> 
> De nombreuses surprises vous attendent et, en cas de victoire, la signature d'un contrat avec notre maison de production !
> 
> Alors n'hésitez pas, venez tenter votre chance !

 

Kylo soupira de dédain. S'il avait eu une autre solution, bien sûr qu'il ne se serait pas intéressé à ce genre de concours idiot. Mais voilà, il n'avait aucun soutien de la part de sa famille, et son nom originel constituait plus un poids qu'autre chose. Un boulet qu'il devait traîner derrière lui depuis sa naissance.

Alors il allait participer, incognito, et leur prouver à tous qu'on ne rigolait pas avec Kylo Ren ! La Nouvelle Star de la Galaxie !

Il avait même fait des croquis de son futur costume de scène et ça déchirait grave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le compte à rebours a commencé et le nouveau Meilleur Groupe de Rock du Monde cherche ses marques.  
> Quand soudain... *tease*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est là que ça devient presque n'importe quoi !  
> Merci pour les retours en tout cas, et bonne lecture ! :)

– Vous avez vu la nouvelle ?  
Depuis un mois les bureaux de Dark Records s'étaient transformés en QG du nouveau meilleur groupe de rock du monde, au nom encore indéterminé – Kylo et Hux se disputaient encore sur ça, dans de longues argumentations qui les tenaient éveillés jusqu'à l'heure indue de neuf heures du soir.  
Leur nouveau batteur, un type au physique très quelconque avec encore moins de personnalité qu'un autre mec quelconque, entra en trombe dans les locaux, quatre cartons de pizza sous le bras et le journal dans sa main libre.  
Hux leva les yeux au ciel et continua de naviguer sur son ordinateur :  
– Je sais que c'est toujours impressionnant de voir quelqu'un débouler dans une scène avec ce genre de réplique au cinéma, mais là internet existe, et nous sommes déjà au courant.  
Et il fit un vague signe vers la partie du mur que Kylo venait de démolir à coup de batte de baseball. Ce dernier, assis sur un fauteuil confortable, en train de jouer à Candy Crush, haussa les épaules ; Hux faisait comme si la destruction de ce mur branlant était de sa faute, parce qu'il serait soit disant incapable de contrôler ses nerfs. Mais il s'attendait de toute façon à ce genre de « Surprise » et cet accès de violence était tout à fait naturel ; comme disait maman, il était toujours bon de se débarrasser de sa mauvaise énergie de temps en temps. Le monde de la musique était un monde fermé et petit, où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Kylo baignait dedans depuis sa naissance, il avait donc le droit de s'exprimer de la façon dont il voulait.  
La veille, le site de New Galaxy Prod avait mis en ligne les portraits des quatre membres du jury qui allaient départager les groupes durant la compétition.  
Et ce jury contenait donc quelques surprises.  
Hux se chargea immédiatement de faire asseoir les membres du groupes par terre pour assister à un powerpoint préparé pendant le petit déjeuner.  
Kylo préféra garder sa place, surtout pour ne pas se sentir trop petit face à leur second guitariste, une géante de deux mètres qui pouvait l'intimider d'un simple regard, Phasma. Celle-ci sirotait son café sans faire de commentaire.  
– Je suis là pour le fun, avait-elle dit d'un ton neutre le jour de son audition.  
Elle jouait bien et elle pouvait casser un artiste concurrent en deux d'un simple mouvement du petit doigt. Cela pourrait leur être utile plus tard.  
Le batteur sans personnalité et au physique quelconque se versa deux sucre dans son chocolat chaud et prit le temps d'y rajouter un nuage de crème fouettée avant de s'installer sur un petit coussin sorti de nulle part. Milicent l'en chassa bien vite et s'installa à sa place, le torse bombé et visiblement le seul être vivant ici attendant la démonstration de Hux avec impatience.  
La première diapositive vit apparaître un homme d'un certain âge aux longs cheveux noirs frisés retenus dans un catogan qu'on n'avait plus vu depuis les années 80.  
– Boba Fett, annonça Hux. Cinquante-cinq ans. On l'avait cru disparu dans un trou noir, ou un trou de sable, il y a vingt ans, mais il est réapparu il y a quelques années dans des émissions cheap de télé réalité. Vous avez pu le voir dans « Le Bar des Célébrités », « Hutt, la Bataille des Survivants », « Danse avec les Stars » et plus récemment dans l'émission de test de voitures « Top XWing ». C'est la caution people du jury.  
– Il n'avait pas voulu lancé une boîte de production de chanteurs et chanteuses virtuelles ? Demanda Phasma.  
– Il voulait faire pire encore : il voulait se cloner lui-même pour envahir le monde du showbiz. Il y a eu un gros scandale à Las Vegas à cause de ça et depuis il a du faire profil bas. Beaucoup pense que c'est en fait son père qui a eu l'idée, et qu'il n'a été qu'un pion, mais cela n'a jamais été prouvé.  
– J'aime beaucoup « Danse avec les Stars », fit le batteur.  
Kylo préférait « Top XWing », une émission dédiée à la méchanceté gratuite et aux tests de voitures. Mais il ne dit rien.  
La seconde diapositive leur révéla une première réelle surprise. Kylo sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge. Il connaissait ce… machin.  
– C3PO 2.0, fit Hux, d'une voix morbide. La reine de la dance et de la techno. Elle a fait manger les pissenlits par la racine à Daft Punk et règne sur le monde de la nuit et de la musique électronique underground…  
– C'est pas vrai…  
– Non ce n'est pas vrai, effectivement. Mais C3PO 2.0 – à cause du bras rouge – n'en est pas moins une pointure en matière de… un peu tout. Si vous chantez en chinois, elle saura dire si vous prononcez juste ou non. Elle repère les plus petites fautes d'accord et peut vous faire des discours dessus pendant des heures.  
– Des gens en sont morts ! Ajouta Kylo Ren, avec plus de sentiments qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C3PO était un peu un cauchemar personnel, surtout quand sa mère avait l'idée de l'inviter à dîner et qu'elle passait des heures, des heures à lui expliquer ses propres devoirs à la façon d'une encyclopédie sur patte.  
La troisième diapo ne rassura pas du tout Kylo. Il s'éjecta de son fauteuil et pointa la photo du doigt :  
– C'est un pervers ! Je le hais ! Comment ont-ils pu le laisser participer ? Je croyais qu'il était mort !  
Hux se contenta de hausser les épaules :  
– Avoir un amateur de petites fesses musclées dans le jury peut être un grand avantage, Monsieur Ren. Evitez de ramener tout à vous et à votre enfance dramatique.  
– Mais…  
– Voici, continua le rouquin sans laisser parler Ren, Yoda. Comme vous l'aurez tous reconnu. Le dernier de sa race, à ce qu'on dit, un des fondateurs du plus grand mouvement musical et artistique de tous les temps, l'Ordre des Jedis. Peu sont ceux qui ont pu y accéder, et on entend dire qu'il participe à ce jury pour découvrir de nouveaux talents. Son dernier protéger a déçu beaucoup le public, et il souhaite se racheter une virginité.  
– Moi je suis fan de Skywalker !  
Après avoir mis le batteur au piquet pendant dix minutes, le temps que Kylo puisse détruire un nouveau mur, ils passèrent à la dernière diapositive.  
– Et voici la personne qu'il va falloir convaincre.  
Kylo Ren écarquilla les yeux. Il ne connaissait pas ce type ! Un vieux rabougri chauve qui devait être même plus vieux que Yoda – quoique… Son visage se voyait mal et il était vêtu d'une longue tunique noire. Ca lui rappelait…  
– Nox. Le dernier héritier de l'Empire.  
– L'Empire existe encore ?  
Hux acquiesça, le plus sérieusement du monde.  
– Quand j'ai racheté Black Records, je me suis renseigné un peu sur la maison mère, celle qui a financé une bonne partie de la boîte pendant des années, jusqu'à l'échec cuisant de l'album « Death Star », et sans compter le four intergalactique de « Death Star II – Le Retour », battu à plate couture par le tube « I Come Back », de Luke Skywalker feat. Falcon Crazies.  
– Et donc ces renseignements ? Demanda Kylo qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre sa propre histoire familiale.  
– L'Empire existe encore, essentiellement dans le monde très fermé de la magie, des arts du cirque et des chansons pour enfants. Ils ont d'ailleurs produit toutes les musiques de la série « Les Petits StormTroopers et l'Ours Mal léché »  
J'adore cette série, pensa Kylo en son for intérieur, et il se surprit à sourire.  
– L'Empire veut revenir sur le devant de la scène. Et nous devons faire partie de ce projet. Pour le Pouvoir !  
– Pour le cool ! Fit Phasma.  
– Pour les thunes ? Demanda le batteur.  
– Pour Grand Papa ! Hurla Kylo.  
Ils envoyèrent le batteur acheter des cartons de bière… de panaché, et une bouteille de whisky pour Phasma, commandèrent des sushis et fêtèrent ce nouvel objectif en bonne et due forme.

***

Alors que le batteur s'était endormi dans un coin, Milicent assise sur son visage toutes griffes dehors, Phasma s'installa sur un vieux canapé en cuir récupéré au coin de la rue, et se mit dans la tête de rattraper toute les saisons de « Hott ou les Survivants » (« pour connaître ce juge bizarre, et parce qu'ils passent la moitié du temps à poils sous des peaux d'ours »).  
Kylo s'approcha alors du bureau de Hux, où celui-ci en était encore à construire leur plan démoniaque.  
Il sentait que le rouquin n'avait pas tout dit.  
– Tu n'as pas tout dit.  
Il le sentait parce qu'il avait toujours eu ce petit pouvoir psy, même si son père s'était toujours foutu de lui à cause de ça. Il détestait son père. Pendant un temps Kylo avait même cru que son vrai père était le bassiste le plus poilu de ce côté de la galaxie, mais sa mère lui avait répété que non.  
Il se reconcentra sur le présent. Hux réfléchissait. Dans la lumière de la soirée, un mélange d'ampoule vieillotte et du rouge pétant venant de l'enseigne d'un restau chinois dehors, il paraissait presque beau et gentil. Alors qu'il n'était que beau et méchant.   
– Il faudrait que tu passes Noël avec ta famille.  
Les mots de Hux le décontenancèrent.   
– Pardon ?  
– Tu dois retourner chez toi pour les fêtes de Noël, et peut-être même jusqu'à Nouvel An.  
– Mais pourquoi ? Je déteste cette fête !  
Hux soupira comme s'il devait s'adresser à un enfant très bête et très jeune.   
– Parmi les groupes qui se sont inscrits au concours, je crois qu'il y aura un groupe des Poets of Republic.  
Ren haussa les épaules.  
– Et tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ? Ma mère ne travaille plus avec eux depuis ma naissance. Elle les voient deux fois l'an pour se saouler et voir des vieilles copines mais c'est tout.  
– Il y aura aussi un groupe estampillé Skywalker.  
– Impossible…  
– Très possible. Et il faut que tu saches si c'est vrai.

 

***

 

– Han ! Il faut annuler nos vacances aux Bahamas ! Ben veut passer Noël avec nous pour se faire pardonner !  
Han se prit la tête entre les mains. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour se remettre dans les bons papiers de Léia et voilà que son fils, encore une fois, gâchait tout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nom, un groupe... Et la légende commence ! (ou pas)

Les tombées de neige avaient laissé place à un vent glacial depuis quelques jours. En conséquence, Hux avait fait changer les fenêtres pour mettre des doubles vitrages, et Phasma s'était occupée de récupérer les plus de tapis et de couvertures possibles, histoire de donner au moins à leur salon un côté cosy. Hux avait fait un peu la gueule au départ, ne jurant que par le vide et les meubles design, jusqu'à ce que Millicent attrape un début de rhume.

\- Mais il va falloir séparer le salon du bureau, sinon ça ne va pas aller !

Pendant que la seconde guitariste et le batteur sans nom commençaient à monter une paroi pour séparer le bureau de Hux du reste de l'espace, ce dernier et Kylo se retrouvèrent en tête à tête autour d'un thé aux épices.

Hux s'accouda à la table, le menton dans les mains.

\- Les inscriptions seront clôturées dans vingt jours.

Kylo acquiesça. Le dossier trônait sur le bureau de Hux. Tout y était : la description du groupe, les membres, avec les âges de chacun, leurs photos, et le genre de musique qu'ils pratiquaient. Tout, sauf l'élément principal, leur nom.

\- L'autre abruti a proposé de tirer au sort, rappela Kylo.

Leur batteur avait tendance à donner son avis sur tout. Kylo aurait aimé se débarrasser de lui et le remplacer par une boîte à rythme, mais Hux y avait mis son veto. Pour lui, le jeune homme pouvait devenir un excellent batteur : - Quand tu les prends aussi jeunes, que tu les formes à ton idée, ils peuvent devenir d'excellents outils. Et se caler correctement sur ma ligne de basse.

\- Une machine, c'est plus sûr.

Comme beaucoup de leurs conversations, celle-ci avait débouché sur un désaccord total.

Aujourd'hui, le sujet se trouvait pourtant bien plus important et il fallait absolument trouver une solution.

\- Le nom que l'on va choisir nous restera sur le dos au moins jusqu'à la fin de la compétition, plus longtemps encore si nous gagnons.

\- Et il est hors de question que l'on perde.

Les deux jeunes gens soupirèrent.

Kylo finit par laisser tomber sa tête sur la table : - Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à des noms qui se rapprochent de ma famille. C'est super énervant.

Millicent, étalée sur les deux tiers de la table, feula, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de ses histoires. Hux la caressa d'un air absent.

\- Si nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord sur un nom, comment pourrons-nous même espérer pouvoir jouer ensemble ?

Kylo eut alors une idée qu'il trouva parfaitement lumineuse.

\- Et si nous faisions le contraire ? Jouer d'abord et nous nommer ensuite ? Peut-être que le fait de se dérouiller un peu et de faire un bœuf nous donneras plus d'inspiration !

\- Moui, pourquoi pas…

 

***

 

_Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la ville._

 

Les couloirs du métro étaient remplis de courants d'air. Rey frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, désespérée d'avoir perdu ses mitaines la veille. Allez, encore trois quarts d'heure, jusqu'au prochain train de banlieue, et elle irait s'acheter une soupe chinoise bien chaude et aurait peut-être même de quoi se payer de nouvelles mitaines !

Elle reprit sa guitare sèche en main et fit quelques accords. A ses côtés Bébé, un chiot corniaud adorable, surveillait d'un œil aguerri la casquette remplie de petite monnaie placée devant eux.

Rey égraina une mélodie, puis une seconde, avant de s'engager dans une reprise d'une de ses artistes préférées, Leia Organa. Car peu de monde le savait, mais la célèbre parolière avait en son temps chanter, et son unique album avait enchanté l'enfance de Rey.

Sa voix un peu jeune s'échauffa rapidement, et elle se trouva à sourire.

Ray adorait chanter ! Et peut-être même qu'un jour elle deviendrait une grande star et pourrait passer à la télé et retrouver ses parents ! Ou juste s'acheter un petit appartement avec un vrai radiateur.

Le train arriva, des centaines de personnes se déversèrent dans les couloirs et passèrent devant elle. Quelques pièces ricochèrent dans la casquette ou juste à côté. Rey crut même distinguer un billet et sourit de plus belle. Cela méritait au moins une reprise de Calrissian, ça ! Chanter des tubes disco à la guitare était une de ses faiblesses.

Alors qu'elle chantait le dernier couplet de « Dance in the Clouds », et que le couloir se vidait à nouveau, Rey remarqua le jeune homme adossé au mur en face d'elle, et qui la regardait comme s'il venait de découvrir la réincarnation de Amigdala elle-même, chirurgie esthétique et costume glamour compris.

L'inconnu attendit qu'elle ait finit pour s'avancer en li tendant la main.

\- C'était magnifique ! Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter aussi bien que vous !

Rey lui répondit avec le même enthousiasme :

\- Merci beaucoup. Ca fait plaisir de voir que ça plaît. C'est très gentil de votre part.

\- Non je vous assure. Vous êtes extraordinaire !

\- Oh, mais un compliment est tellement rare, merci encore !

\- Non c'est tout naturel.

\- Vous me gênez…

Il fallut l'intervention de Bébé pour mettre fin aux déluges de compliments de modestie.

\- Je peux vous offrir un café, proposa Rey en remarquant que la quête avait été particulièrement productive aujourd'hui.

\- Volontiers ! Moi c'est Finn.

\- Et moi Rey. Enchantée !

\- Enchanté aussi !

 

***

 

Le bœuf s'était bien passé.

Quand ils troquaient leur voix pour leurs instruments, ils fonctionnaient vraiment bien ensemble. Kylo s'en était déjà rendu compte pendant les premier essais. Le choix de Hux pour les membres de leur groupe n'était pas si illogique que ça. Le batteur se pliait complètement à la ligne de basse de Hux, sans en faire trop et avec un rythme presque naturel. Phasma possédait un riff de guitare puissant et agressif qui collait bien à son propre style et à sa voix.

Ils purent reprendre quelques classiques sans trop de difficultés et la musique coulait presque de source.

Tout était naturel, comme s'ils avaient joué ensemble depuis des années.

Kylo se surprit presque à sourire en pleine reprise de « This is not a Moon », ce qu'il corrigea immédiatement, ne devant surtout pas déroger à la règle du chanteur glauque, sombre et mystérieux, et donc qui fait la gueule.

Au bout d'une demie douzaine de chansons, Kylo sentit toute sa nervosité s'évanouir. Il se tourna vers Phasma, toute en retenue et en surpuissance, qui les dominait encore de toute sa taille ; puis vers le batteur, qui faisait son boulot, ni plus ni moins, et c'était très bien comme ça. ET enfin vers Hux.

Le bassiste était concentré sur son instrument, les yeux fermés, un rictus méchant aux bords des lèvres. Il répondait à la guitare de Kylo avec une maîtrise disciplinée, comme s'il devait domestiquer ses propres mains pour ne pas aller trop loin. C'était fantastique.

De l'ordre !

Ils donnaient de l'ordre dans leur musique.

De l'ordre dans la propre colère de Kylo.

Une idée commença à germer dans sa tête et il finit la chanson sans y faire attention.

\- C'était pas mal, commenta Hux alors que Kylo retombait encore sur Terre. Pas mal mais pas encore assez pour être les premiers…

\- Les premiers, murmura Kylo.

\- Plaît-il ?

Le grand jeune homme se tourna vers ses compagnons, un immense sourire lui déchirant le visage.

\- Les premiers dans l'ordre ! First Order !

Phasma fit une moue désintéressée, le batteur le regardait sans comprendre, Hux haussa un sourcil.

\- First Order ?

\- Mais oui, le nom de notre groupe ! First Order !

Le bassiste pencha la tête sur le côté. Millicent miaula dans son coin et vint en trottinant se frotter contre la jambe de son maître.

Le silence s'installa au sein du groupe.

\- Il va nous falloir un style, fit Hux au bout de dix minutes.

\- Envoyons notre inscription d'abord et définissons le style ensuite !

Kylo, Phasma et le batteur attendirent encore la décision finale de Hux. Kylo s'en voulait de tenir tellement à l'assentiment du bassiste mais, en même temps, c'est lui qui tenait un peu tout leur projet entre ses mains.

\- Bien. Ce sera First Order...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La soirée de Noël commence bien, entre un calamar géant paranoïaque et un gros complexe d'Oedipe...

Leia avait tout préparé.

Malgré son passé de révoltée, de suffragette et de femme libre, elle avait embrassé la maternité avec délectation. Elle avait enseigné à son fils tout ce que sa mère avait pu lui enseigner à elle, et encore plus. Et elle avait toujours fait tout pour que les fêtes familiales soient les plus réussies possibles.

Du coup, avec juste une semaine pour préparer le retour du fils prodigue à la maison, elle s'était déchaînée.

D'abord elle avait chargé Chewie de décorer le sapin. Il fallait qu'il étincelle pour son fils chéri. Elle avait donc ordonné qu'on utilise ses couleurs préférées : noir et argent. Elle avait même ressortie la photo du grand-père pour la poser sur la cheminée du salon. Ses copines de la République lui avaient envoyé des petits gâteaux et elle avait passé une journée entière à faire du shopping.

Elle avait simplement demandé à Han de faire un travail sur lui-même et de porter cet adorable pull tricoté rouge et vert avec un rêne dessus. Celui avec le nez qui clignotait au son et au rythme de la musique.

Ensuite il s'était agi d'inviter quelques personnes, pour que la soirée soit à la fois chaleureuse, mais pas trop intime pour que Han et Ben évite de se lancer des assiettes à la figure à la moindre remarque déplacée.

Elle était si heureuse de retrouver son fils chéri !

Bien entendu, elle lui remettait régulièrement de l'argent sur son compte, et ils petit-déjeunaient une fois par semaine dans un restaurant huppé du centre-ville. Mais Ben n'avait pas remis les pieds à la maison depuis un mois. Il était dans sa phase rebelle et Leia écrasa une larme en se rendant compte à quel point son fils avait grandi ! Elle avait fait comme lui des années plus tôt. Sans parler de son frère qui lui avait poussé sa phase jusqu'à passer trois ans en solitaire dans la jungle – dans un grand hôtel privé, mais sans téléphone.

– Tu penses que ça va bien se passer ?

Han avait enfilé son fameux pull et affichait une mine déconfite.

Leia vint vers lui pour lui tapoter la joue :

– Il est très important de montrer à Ben à quel point nous sommes fiers de lui, quels que soient ses choix !

– Tous les invités sont là mais lui est en retard.

– Il est toujours en retard, mon chéri. Il est comme son père.

Leia le laissa en plan dans la cuisine et alla faire le tour de leurs invités.

Chewie était là, bien entendu. Hors de questions qu'il passe Noël tout seul et Ben l'adorait. Akbar aussi, évidemment, en tant que parrain (une décision politique, et à l'époque, Chewie avait refusé la charge, arguant qu'il devait aussi s'occuper de Han et que ça lui faisait déjà assez de travail comme ça), et puis quelques copines à elle. Ben n'avait que peu d'amis de son âge après tout.

Elle soupira, se sentant bien trop vieille pour ce genre de situation.

– Va-t-il vraiment venir ?

Akbar, rouge d'avoir bu trop de vin et mangé trop de crevettes dans sa jeunesse, la rejoignit, se tenant difficilement sur sa cane. Il se servit un verre de punch sans alcool.

– J'ai confiance en lui. Et il est comme son père, il a toujours au moins vingt minutes de retard.

– C'est sans doute un piège.

Leia leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ce n'est pas parce que, une fois, tu as failli signer un contrat avec Dark Records sans le savoir que tout doit être un piège, Akbar.

– C'était une grande fumisterie !

– Et Lando t'a tiré de là. Arrête d'être paranoïaque comme ça. Et évite de raconter ces vieilles histoires quand ton filleul sera là. Tu sais à quel point il admirait le travail de son grand-père.

Akbar grogna avant de reprendre :

– Au fait, tu ne l'as pas invité, Calrissian ?

Leia secoua la tête : – Non, il est pris en ce moment et…

Le bruit de la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvrait l'interrompit.

 

***

 

Kylo se retrouva devant l'ascenseur menant à l'appartement de sa mère, dans lequel il avait passé près de vingt ans de sa vie. Il avait aimé cet endroit, où il vivait entouré de sa mère et de ses nounous. Son père ? Il avait passé quelques étés sur son voilier, mais comme il avait le mal de mer, cela n'avait pas duré.

Han Solo avait quitté le foyer familial alors que Kylo savait à peine marcher. Il n'en ressentait aucune honte : il préférait vivre loin de ce père trop gamin à ses yeux qu'avec.

Le concierge, engoncé dans son uniforme, le salua amicalement. Kylo le dépassa, dos courbé, à peine ralentit par le sac qu'il traînait derrière lui. A l'insu de son plein gré.

Une petite musique de Noël se mit en route quand les portes se fermèrent. Sa maman habitait au dernier étage, Kylo eut droit à l'intégrale d'une reprise de Frank Sinatra par un chanteur rouillé à la voix informatisée. A se demander pourquoi ils avaient choisi un tel morceau alors que l'immeuble comptait l'une des plus grandes stars du rock du monde.

Sa maman.

Ben… Enfin Kylo, aimait beaucoup sa mère. C'était juste tout ce qu'il y avait autour qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup.

Les portes se rouvrirent sur un vestibule sobre/ La seule décoration était la couronne de sapin accroché à l'unique autre porte, celle de l'appartement.

Kylo avait envie de rebrousser chemin et de dire à Hux que sa mission d'espionnage, il pouvait se la mettre où il pensait. Mais il avait promis, et puis lui aussi voulait savoir si le bruit qui circulait était vrai : Est-ce que son oncle allait sortir de sa réserve et truster le concours ?

Dès qu'il pénétra dans l'appartement, Kylo fut assailli par un trop plein d'informations : l'odeur de gâteaux trop sucrés, les lumières multicolores des guirlandes de Noël, le souffle de Tonton Chewie sur sa joue et sa mère tout autour de lui, qui le prit dans ses bras sans vouloir le lâcher.

– Ben ! Je suis si contente que tu passes Noël avec nous ?

Après sa bise, Chewie s'éloigna discrètement, laissant à Leia le soin de prendre son fils par le bras et de le traîner jusqu'au salon.

Il y avait… plus de monde qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. En si peu de temps, maman avait réussi à inviter autant de gens ?

Il nota Tonton Akbar et essaya de ne pas faire la grimace. Son parrain sentait toujours le fruit de mer et avait tendance à être fortement paranoïaque. Et puis il achetait toujours des cadeaux à Kylo mais jamais, vraiment jamais à son goût. Ce qui devenait un peu blessant au bout d'un moment.

Kylo battit en retraite assez vite, fit la bise aux copines de maman et se retrouva dans un coin du salon, caché par le sapin. Il nota avec une pointe d'émotion la photo de grand-papa sur la cheminée et les petites boules de Noël noire et argent. Maman, elle, au moins, le connaissait.

– Bonsoir Ben. Tu… Tu veux un verre de punch ?

Kylo ferma les yeux. Il respira à fond. Il se calma, récitant le mantra que Hux lui avait répété encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il parte du studio/squat/appartement quelques heures plus tôt : « tu es un espion tu es aimable tu es un espion tu ne tues personne tu es un espion »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et plaqua un sourire de faux jeton sur son visage.

– Bonsoir, père.

Le sourire niais que Han Solo lui rendit faillit le faire vomir.

Pourquoi était-il là alors qu'il avait raté les quinze Noël précédents ?

– Ta mère est très contente que tu sois là ce soir, Ben.

– Parce que vous vous ne l'êtes pas ?

Kylo sentit sa conscience lui mettre un gros coup de pied aux fesses et jurer très fort. Cette conscience ressemblait très fortement à Hux.

Han Solo se fendit d'une petite moue triste, tenant piteusement deux verres de punch en main.

– Non, désolé, je… J'ai eu un mois difficile, tenta Kylo.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors que tu ne pourrais faire ici ? Demanda son père.

Kylo se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il n'était pas forcément très fort pour improviser une discussion cordiale.

– Je prépare une surprise pour maman. Elle ne doit pas être au courant.

Han irait le répéter à sa femme dans moins de deux heures, mais au moins, maintenant, il avait sa petite excuse ridicule.

Un silence se fit. Comme il avait eut l'intelligence de s'adosser au mur, dans un coin, et que Han Solo était debout immobile devant lui, Kylo n'avait pas moyen de s'enfuir. Il se sentait vaguement ridicule et donc complètement en colère.

Heureusement, maman vint à sa rescousse en appelant Han pour sortir les petits fours et les apporter dans le salon.

Kylo en profita pour rejoindre sa chambre et sortir son portable de la poche de son pantalon.

 

> A : Le rouquin.
> 
> Message :
> 
> Je suis arrivé. Pas de trace de mon oncle pour l'instant.
> 
>  
> 
> A : Lord Dark Sith 666
> 
> Message :
> 
> Personne autre que tes parents qui soit dans le business ?
> 
>  
> 
> A : Le rouquin.
> 
> Message :
> 
> Des copines de ma mère, et un vieux pourri parano. Je vais tenter du côté de Chewie.
> 
>  
> 
> A : Lord Dark Sith 666
> 
> Message :
> 
> Cette serpillière vit encore ?
> 
>  
> 
> A : Le rouquin QUE JE HAIS
> 
> Message :
> 
> On ne dit JAMAIS de mal de tonton, ok ?
> 
>  

Kylo rangea son portable.

Bon, il fallait retourner dans la fosse aux lions.

Quelqu'un toqua alors à sa porte.

– Mon chéri, j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un. Je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous entendre tous les deux !

Kylo ouvrit et se retrouva devant un bellâtre à bouclette, encore plus insupportable qu'il avait l'air timide et mignon.

– Qui…

Leia ne le laissa pas finir de poser sa question :

– Ben, voici Poe ! Un jeune guitariste très doué ! Vous pourrez jouer de la guitare ensemble, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?


End file.
